


time and tide

by Phaenna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 100 words, F/M, kabby positivity meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaenna/pseuds/Phaenna
Summary: Collection of 100-words drabbles following the prompts of the Kabby Positivity Meme (@kabbyposmeme).Or, Marcus Kane and Abby Griffin through thick and thin across the universe.





	1. reunion

Abby has always been a wild creature, but Marcus had never seen her like this. Clutching his arms like he would disappear if she let go, a raging fire burning in her eyes. This is a woman who would do anything to keep the people she loves safe, and yet… Something feels wrong.

The kiss is awfully good, but alarms are soon blaring inside his head. Something _is_ wrong, and it dawns on him far too late.

Gone is the fire, replaced by a coldness that chills him to the bone: the Abby he knows is nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm not a native English speaker and I'm so sorry about every grammar mistake this will have.


	2. seasons (i)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the seasons prompt was supposed to mean TV seasons but... whatever.

Time goes by differently in the new planet. Red leaves in the winter turning a blue-ish color every time they go half-way around the smallest sun. Temperatures below zero giving way to the hottest of summers in less than a month, with no more than a couple of hours of darkness in which to sleep.

And yet, Marcus wouldn't wake up. Couldn't.

Fast asleep through every wonder of nature he would have loved, through everything he had ever wished for.

Hope runs around, sand slipping through her naked toes, and it breaks Abby’s heart that he might never see that.


	3. hugs (i)

Nothing in the world could ever compare to the feeling of being in his arms. There's not much that was able to frighten Abby Griffin after a couple of years on the ground, but the mere thought of never getting to feel Marcus' arms around her again was enough to send her reeling into full blown panic. 

He was the only thing she had left in a world that had taken everything else from her. Husband, daughter, friends. But Marcus had always been there, a pillar by her side, and without that stability she was sure she would fall. Hard.


	4. kisses (i)

Abby's dreams have been terribly vivid ever since waking up from cryo. In a way, it's a good thing: she dreams of what she's lost like it's real, clutching it in her hands until the sun coming through the windows tears it all apart.

At the same time, it's the worst of all curses. His lips feel so real, so gentle and warm and _alive_. But when she opens her eyes, she’s inevitably ripped wide open, heart and soul at the mercy of her own mind.

It doesn't matter who she dreams with. Unlike him, she has to wake up.


End file.
